


And Scene!~

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, And a little bit of angst, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Insomniac Hagakure Tooru, Insomniac Midoriya Izuku, Insomniac Monoma Neito, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Insomniac Tokoyami Fumikage, Insomniac squad, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Monoma Neito is in Class 1-A, Nonbinary Midoriya Izuku, Other, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Shapeshifter Midoriya Izuku, Shapeshifting Quirk, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, bit just a smidgen, no beta we die like nonbinary shapeshifting lizard vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life can get complicated, especially when you've got what is essentially 4 jobs; Underground Heroism, Teaching a bunch of hyperactive brats at UA, looking after your husband who has no instinct to slow down and work less, and looking after a sassy theatre-obsessed shapeshifting vigilante who goes by the name 'Double Trouble'.Well, at least that last one will come in handy when you need to reassure your students that you're perfectly fine.A massive-ass crackfic, featuring an androgynous shapeshifting lizard person messing with Eraserhead's Gremlin Class, along with quite a bit of chatfic tendencies
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 485





	1. A meeting, or how Eraserhead meets the vigilante that will be the primary cause of his migraines for the next few years of his life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midoriya Izuku does what he wants.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421815) by [LunaLightEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLightEclipse/pseuds/LunaLightEclipse). 



In a word, Eraserhead was Tired. His husband, the loud and annoying (yet lovable) mess that he was, had once again taken on too much work. Honestly, was it too difficult to take a break?! Having three jobs was too much for any sane human being, especially when they all require dealing with other people.

He had continued to wonder about Present Mic's workaholic tendencies when he saw something quite bizarre; it was another him, in the middle of a street fight, kicking the shit out of a thug. Deciding to investigate, he jumped off the building he was perched on, sending out his capture weapon to apprehend the few people still up. When he walked over to the other Eraserhead, the little shit had the gall to look downright smug. Activating his quirk, his hair floated up as his eyes turned a glowing red. The other version of him yelped, turning into a formless black void, before condensing into a smaller person.

They were fairly short, at least a head smaller than Eraserhead, and had he not just seen their Shapeshifting quirk, he could have assumed that their quirk was just a simple heteromorphic chameleon quirk. They looked fairly human, with elven ears and messily long blonde hair swept back, but their skin was green, their teeth sharp, and their eyes yellow (he was fairly certain he also saw them blink with sideways eyelids). They wore a black jumpsuit, which seemed to have a reptilian tail lashing out the back. (for a better explanation, just search up Double Trouble from She-Ra)

"Well, hello Eraserhead," they greeted, their voice fairly androgynous. They had the accent of an overly dramatic thespian, laced with a thin veil of the sardonic. "Fancy seeing you here tonight. In case you're wondering what's going on, I'm just fighting some criminals."

Well. This was odd. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Eraserhead answered in a bored tone, "Who are you, and why the hell are you shapeshifted to look like me in order to beat up thugs in an alleyway at night?"

"I'm Double Trouble, darling, and I figured it would alleviate some suspicion."

"You're coming back to the station with me." Eraserhead started walking back, making sure to keep his Erasure trained on the people captured in his scarf.

Double Trouble hummed for a moment, bringing a hand up to pinch their chin in a thoughtful pose. "No, I don't think I will. Sorry in advance!"

Before he could ask what they meant, he noticed them dropping what looked to be some sort of grenade. In a loud *BANG*, the flashbang detonated, blinding him. The capture weapon around the chameleon person slackened, as their form once more turned into a formless void, allowing them to slip right through the restraints, before forming back into their lizard body. Eraserhead quickly blinked the spots out of his eyes, but by the time he was ready to capture them again, they had fled the alley.

\- - -

Aizawa Shouta sighed as he looked through the case files for this 'Double Trouble'. They were apparently a relatively new vigilante, their first known takedown happening a few weeks ago. Of course, whether or not that was their first takedown of all time was under question. So far, they had prevented at least 3 crimes every night they were active, and they didn't seem to have any link to nights when they did or did not go on patrol. They had pinned them to have a chameleon mutation quirk, though they hadn't figured out how they always got away.

He groaned and leaned his head back against the chair as Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa walked in, holding two mugs of coffee. "I see you've run into our most recent vigilante. What bizarre tactic did they use to escape capture this time? Pocket sand, ball bearings, pocket knife, what?"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow as he subconsciously rubbed his eyes again, accepting the mug of the sweet sweet elixir that is coffee that was offered. "Flashbang. Apparently, they also have a shapeshifting quirk that lets them also turn slightly incorporeal, so they escaped by capture weapon when I blinked. I'm fairly certain that you can add at least a few more takedowns to their file, since I caught them fighting a bunch of thugs while disguised as me."

Tsukauchi winced. "Seems they got access to some better funds, if they can afford to use flashbacks. If they can shapeshift, though, that gives us quite a bit more to work with. It might be a long shot, but we could cross-reference for people with shapeshifting quirks. That would explain why we couldn't find someone with a chameleon quirk in the Quirk Registry, since they probably hid themselves in a more human disguise in their day-to-day life. Since they can disguise themselves as anyone else, we're probably going to put you on their case, since you can check to see if any passing pedestrians are them after their little wardrobe change."

Aizawa groaned, and downed the rest of the coffee before standing up. "Gods, this is sure to be a headache and a half."

\- - - 

His assumption of what Double Trouble would be like wasn't exactly wrong. It had been a few months since he first encountered them, and he had seen them at least once a week since, sometimes twice in a night. After a while, he had given up on seriously trying to capture them (especially after they somehow sicced Ms. Joke on him after he almost actually caught them), and had just started making sure to mitigate what they did.

They seemed to latch onto this, so they apparently decided it was a good idea to interrupt his daily life, one time crashing a Chaos Quartet get-together in order to meet Midnight, and *oh god* had they hit it off well - in fact, they got along so well with Nemuri, Hizashi, and Tensei, that they had been unofficially added to the group, making them into the Chaos Quintet (and if that wasn't a sock in the gut of nostalgia and remorse, he didn't know what was).

They had all spat out their drinks when they learned the newly-branded Problem Child's age - who the hell becomes a vigilante at 14?! They did, apparently.

Well, at least they're just as sadistic as he is. Maybe he'll introduce them to his new class, introduce some new hell trainings. He grinned widely into his scarf, causing two of his students who he was passing by - Ashido and Kaminari - to become immediately frightened and bolt off in the other direction. Maybe a minor area awareness test could be introduced after the USJ; after all, they were used to his tricks, but Double Trouble specialized in creativity and uniqueness.

That can wait, though. They first need to take their first rescue class, after all.


	2. Group Chat Time, OR: a look into what Class 1A is like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a look into Class 1A's dynamic
> 
> also a little bitta the Chaos Quintet
> 
> and a slight bit of angst at the end (just cuz USJ)

[CLASS 1A CHATROOM]

Pichu: im just saying that if he pinned me against the wall I would die of thirst

assid: oh my GOD denki can you please just stop thirsting for 5 fucking minutes

Pichu: no im contractually obligated to post a thirsty message once every 30 minutes

IidaTenya: Fellow classmate! I recommend that if you are feeling thirsty, you should drink plenty of water!

Pichu: ohj goed oh fucjk this is the fuckign class gc o no

IidaTenya: I would advise against using such language on the class chat!

TheBest: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO FUCKING SAY WHETHER OR NOT SOMEONE CAN FUCKING SWEAR

IidaTenya: Bakugou, as the class president, I would request that you not swear so much!

TheBest: OH, AND WHY'S THAT, YOU FUCKING EXTRA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TheBest: THERE'S NO DAMN REASON NOT TO, THERE ARE NO FUCKING TEACHERS ON HERE!!!!

johncena: ok are we rlly gonna ignore kaminari regularly thirsts about someone in particular???

Pichu: yes please do ignore that

ZeroGravity: >:)

Pichu: fear.png

IidaTenya: Bakugo

IidaTenya: Did you- did you *not* see the fact that Aizawa-sensei is in the groupchat???

assid: oh god oh fuck what the hell please tell me ur joking

IidaTenya: I am not!

perpetually tired: he is not

pawfee: haha that name

pawfee: a mood

rocknroll: yeah, it would be a mood with our hellion class

perpetually tired: i got this name long before meeting any of you

perpetually tired: the people i world with are too energetic

perpetually tired: present mic is too loud, midnight is too flirty, ingenium is too much of a meme lord, and dt is too much of a drama royal

Phil Swift: okay did anyone else get a heart attack seeing that sensei is on the gc

Pichu: Ah, A Mood

assid: you already fucking know it

Hard: yeah me too

Creation Myth: Sensei, I know that you work with Present Mic and Midnight by the fact that they work here, but I did not know that you knew Ingenium!

Creation Myth: Also, who is this DT character? Are they another underground hero, like you?

perpetually tired: don't worry about it, you'll probably meet them next week

perpetually tired: I'm gonna get them to do a class for you all to learn more about analysis and noticing the area around you

perpetually tired: you all will probably like them

pawfee: hmmm

pawfee: exactly how Extra are they?

perpetually tired: you'll find out soon enough

perpetually tired: got shit to do, so im out

[perpetually tired is offline]

[Chaos Quintet Groupchat]

[perpetually tired is online]

perpetually tired: hey @team_rocket can you teach a class for my hr some time

team rocket: Of course! It'll be interesting to meet this 'Heathen Class' that you're always complaining about, after all ;)

team rocket: What day shall I come in?

perpetually tired: idk, preferably sometime next week

perpetually tired: maybe you can do something in the dorms

Zoom: weren't those planned to start being in use later in the year?

Loud: they were, but we decided to do them early!

Loud: also, YAAAASSSSS DT IS GONNA COME VISIT!!!

Nighty Night~: it would be kinda neat for double trouble to visit often

Nighty Night~: after all, they're in that age range, maybe they could make some friends, get some allies,

perpetually tired: good point

Nighty Night~: find some love

perpetually tired: i retract my last statement

perpetually tired: but yeah you could visit fairly often

perpetually tired: im sure the class would love you

team rocket: Sounds like a good time!

team rocket: Say, you said something about a field trip tomorrow, didn't you?

perpetually tired: yeah, the hellions are learning rescue training

team rocket: Have fun!

perpetually tired: unlikely

[perpetually tired is offline]

[Chaos Quintet]

Loud: Get to Musutafu Hospital *now*, @everyone!

Zoom: Why, what happened?!

Nighty Night~: Class 1A was attacked at the USJ, and Eraserhead was put into the hospital

Nighty Night~: As Present Mic said, get there *now*.


	3. The First Substitution, or how Double Trouble and Eraserhead confused Class 1A by him being perfectly unharmed after the USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says on the tin :/

The first day back from school, after the mandatory break due to the break-in at the USJ, and Class 1A was already being slightly disruptive. Hitoshi groaned as he slumped into his arms, which were splayed across his desk. _God_ , why did everyone here have to be so _loud_? He blamed it on their upbringing. _'Flashy Quirks, flashy people, I guess.'_

He didn't notice the person walking up to them until the bubbly - but slightly worried - voice spoke up. "So, Shinso, who do you think will be teaching homeroom today? Aizawa-sensei's probably still in the hospital..."

He groaned as he lifted his head to look at the offensively energetic Uraraka. "Don't know, don't care, I just hope that Aizawa-sensei's getting enough rest."

Ashido leaned over her desk, butting into the conversation. "I hope it's Midnight-sensei! She seems fun, and it would be nice to be able to talk to her casually! I know we have her for Art History, but I'm never able to work up to courage to ask for an autograph."

"Ooh, are we speculating on the sub?" Kaminari vaulted over a desk, plopping himself into the seat in front of Hitoshi, ignoring Iida's outraged protests. "I'll bet it's Snipe-sensei, we don't have him for anything, and he did serve a pretty important role in the USJ. I owe my _entire_ ass to him."

Hitoshi nodded. "Mood."

Having overheard the speculation, Yaoyorozu walked over. "Is nobody else still curious about this DT person? Surely it wasn't that nice detective we met, right? Tsukauchi-san didn't seem to be the type for drama, and the name 'DT' _was_ phrased as though it were a moniker or nickname of some sort. Perhaps they're the person who'll be replacing him for the time being?"

The discussion was cut short as the bell rang. The students hurriedly got to their seats and waited with bated breath as they prepared to find out who would be teaching them.

Aizawa Shouta walked through the door, looking none worse for wear. He was pretty much the picture of himself before the USJ.

His unimpressed gaze swept over the students, whose jaws had just been cordially invited to a meeting with the floor. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." If Hitoshi didn't know any better, he would have believed he saw a flash of _smug_ in his teacher's eyes. Of course, he was suddenly hit with a wall of noise as everyone in the class started shouting questions.

Thankfully, Aizawa quickly cut that off with a glare, and grabbing his capture weapon in one hand, though with a stark lack of him activating Erasure. "I see none of you have miraculously learned manners while I was gone. For your information, and so that I don't have to be hit by another wall of pointless questions, I was cleared to teach, but I cannot use Erasure for the time being. Now, if you've all settled yourselves down, We have work to do..."

The rest of homeroom passed fairly quickly. The UA Sports Festival was coming up in a few weeks, so they needed to be prepared for it. Most people had set up a workout schedule, Hitoshi included. The Insomnisquad (as they had taken to calling themselves due to their shared lack of sleep) would be training with each other, bolstering both their bodies and their quirks.

Tokoyami would be training to try and keep Dark Shadow under control, along with increasing its base size. Hitoshi would be training Brainwashing, so that he could keep more people under control at the same time, along with training his ability to get people to respond. Finally, Hagakure would be working on her physical abilities, as well as a few interesting aspects of her quirk.

As it turned out, her Invisibility was an emitter quirk, rather than a mutation. With a little work, she was able to turn 'off' her invisibility, as well as bring her outfits into her quirk's influence. When she showed off her ability to turn visible to the other girls, Hitoshi was fairly certain that the shade that Ashido went rivaled Kirishima's hair. He couldn't refuse the chance to get in some ribbing at Ashido whenever the opportunity presented itself after that.

Classes that day passed just as quickly, though Hitoshi noted that Present Mic-sensei and Midnight-sensei seemed to be a bit more excited than usual. Perhaps they were happy that Aizawa-sensei recovered so quickly? Well, it wasn't his problem.

\- - -

After classes got out, Aizawa tiredly walked towards the teacher's lounge. Opening, the door, he found Hizashi and Nemuri already there, along with a beanpole of a blonde. Raising his eyebrow at the presence of the unknown variable, he shuffled over towards the couch. Moments before flopping over it, he turned into a mass of darkness, quickly reforming themself into a lithe, androgynous lizard person.

Double Trouble flopped dramatically over the couch, exhausted from the day. "How do you people spend _all day_ around these kids? More on that, how is _Shouta_ able to handle it, when he's always so tired?"

Nemuri giggled into her hand. "He mainly runs on espresso, though fatherly protectiveness can be substituted." She smirked as Hizashi high-fived her.

The beanpole coughed into his hand. Huh, coughs don't usually cause blood to come out. "Excuse me, but who are you, and why are you pretending to be Eraserhead?"

Double Trouble quickly got up, standing atop the couch as though it were a stepping stone and posing dramatically, gesturing widely. "I am Double Trouble, vigilante extraordinaire, and member of the Chaos Quintet! I'm here as a favor to Shouta, since he's not allowed to leave the hospital yet, and he wanted to reassure his students that he would be okay. And who would you be, my fine, featherless friend?"

"I'm, uh, Toshinori Yagi. I'm here as a general contact to All Might, for when he's not able to be here in the flesh. I'm sorry, you said you were a vigilante?"

"Ah, interesting! Yes, crimes do not cease, for evil never sleeps, and as such, good must be ever-vigilant! I suppose that makes sense." Completely ignoring the man's question, they slid back into a sitting position on the couch.

"Okay... do you have a... general estimate for when Eraserhead will actually be able to return to his duties? I'm sure he doesn't enjoy not being able to do anything..."

"He'll be fully recovered after the sports festival, though he'll be able to actually come back in about two weeks. I'll be substituting for him until then, and I'll probably stick around as a TA or some sort of extra teacher afterward. You can expect to see quite a bit of me from now on!"

As Mic and Midnight cheered, Toshinori began worrying about just how much chaos the three of them - plus Nedzu - would cause.


	4. Shinso doubts his sanity, or how shapeshifting can fuck with a dude's head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent for so long, everyone! I lost interest in writing for a while, so I never updated the story after the first few chapters. I'm going to try to keep a better schedule from now on, as I'm sure many other people want to have something to read in these trying times. Wash your hands, wear a mask, and stay safe, everyone!  
>  \- F_M

Shinso wasn't certain when he began to doubt his sanity. By his best guess, it was a few days after school started again after what was now known in the Class 1-A groupchat (and also the Chaos Quintet groupchat, though he didn't know it) as The USJ Chapstick Incident. It started off as small things, stuff like odd differences in Aizawa-sensei's appearance. Sometimes his nose was too long, or his irises red without using Erasure, or what have you. Point is, he was almost certainly seeing things already.

Then came the doubles. The first time it happened, he was already _very_ tired, so he chalked it up to sleep deprivation, but he passed some teachers in the halls; Present Mic, Midnight, and Present Mic. Yes, there were two present mics. No, he didn't know why, other than _'well fuck, guess Iida might be right about my sleeping schedule'_. It progressed to minor deja vu, seeing someone walk across a hallway, and then they did so again.

So, by this point, he was fairly paranoid about his mental state. He wasn't desperate enough to go to Hound Dog (yet), but he was scanning his surroundings like a camera, always having a coffee in his hand. His classmates looked at him oddly, but so what? He _would not miss_ any more oddities.

As Shinso slid onto a lunch bench with his tray from Lunch Rush, eyebags in Real Gucci mode, the other members of the Insomnia Squad™ greeted him with various acknowledgments. Monoma nodded to him, Tokoyami grunted, and Hagakure did the one thing no other member of the Insomnia Squad™ would do - talking. "Hey, Shinso! How have you been?"

"I'm... fine." He took a long slurp of his soba. He wasn't the biggest fan of it, since that honor went to Todoroki, but it was still good. "I'm starting to question my sanity."

Every member of the Insomnia Squad™ looked up, nodded, and said, "Mood," before going back to their business.

When Hagakure spoke again, there was a tone of questioning in her voice. "Why are you questioning it specifically, though? We all joke about it, but we don't really bring it up..." Her sleeve was held towards her head in a way that indicated the thoughtful look on her face.

Shinso sighed, taking another draught of coffee. "I'm pretty sure I'm seeing things. Duplicates of a person, seeing the same person walking in the same direction twice, weird... _differences_ in how people look, that sort of stuff.

Monoma swallowed some of his rice, giving his own input. "I've seen some of that sort of stuff as well. Maybe someone's fooling around with their quirk? After all, we don't really know all that much about the other classes. I've heard some stuff about one girl in support who seems the type to try out stuff on random people, but that's mostly gadgets and technology rather than hallucinations." He looked over at Tokoyami, who was holding an apple and seemed to be looking for someone, and sighed. "What are you doing _this time_ , Tokoyami?"

"Shush. I'm waiting for Sero." Sure enough, the black-haired hero student was nearing the table. He was holding his tray, apparently going to toss his refuse. As he drew closer, Tokoyami turned back to them, and started some small talk. Finally, when Sero walked by, the avian-headed student bit straight into the apple, with teeth and all.

Sero shrieked and dropped his tray, before glaring at the chuckling vessel of Dark Shadow. "Oh, _fuck you_ , dude." Sero scowled, gathering his tray again.

Tokoyami turned back to the group. "Perhaps we should investigate this matter. While we should not let it interrupt our training for the Sports Festival, it would not do to allow someone to use the darkness as a cloak to sabotage our studies."

Shinso and Monoma nodded, with Hagakure presumably doing so as well. As the bell rang, and the four of them slid back out of their seats to go to English, a reptilian observer within the vents grinned, their yellow eyes filled with amusement, as they silently breezed through the ventilation system, back to the teacher's lounge.

\- - -

Snipe nearly jumped out of his chaps as the vent on the ceiling of the teacher's lounge let out a large _WHAM_ as it opened up, with a lithe lizard-like person diving out of it head-first, before landing on their hands and pushing off the ground to do a front flip back onto their feet, before bowing to Midnight's applause. Nezu, who was sitting at another desk, smirked as he saw the intruding person. "Thank you, darlings, thank you! You're too kind!"

Nezu spoke up from where he was seated. "You must be Double Trouble. I've heard quite a bit about your troublemaking tendencies, as well as your skill at vigilantism. Is there a particular reason why you've chosen to 'drop in', so to speak, on our lounge?"

Double Trouble turned to face him, giggling a little. "A few of the students - Shouta said they called themselves the _Insomnia Squad_ (a mood if I ever did hear it) - have caught onto some of my pranks, such as imperfect disguises, body doubles, and the like. They're apparently going to investigate, so I figured I should let you all know." They strolled over to the couch where Midnight was sitting and grabbed what appeared to be a hidden sleeping bag just like Eraserheads, only green, stepping into it and laying down on the couch. "If you want, we can talk about my skills after I get some actual sleep. TTYL!"

Snipe groaned at the sight of the mischievous glint in Nezu's eye. His life was going to become a living hell now, what with _five_ troublemakers on the staff, Nezu included. _'Well, at least the year's not gonna be boring.'_ He chuckled under his mask, as he returned to his paperwork.


End file.
